Draft:Majoro
"Majoro" (previously known as "Heatherfield" or online alias "MajoroBand",) is an 80s infused pop band consisting of bassist Ollie Hancock, guitarist and keyboardist Joshua Nottle, lead guitarist Arthur Pearson and singer Maddy Walker as well as Kai Accelton being a previous member but disbanded shortly after the band was conceived. The band are known locally around Cornwall, England due to their broad success and frequent touring around the county. They have played at a wide array of venues and have written several original songs that are yet to be released. Origin Although the band originally went under the alias was "Heatherfield", the name and branding of the band went under a dramatic redesign. This was partially due to Accelton's disbanding bringing the other members together and Walker's demo track for their cover of Two Door Cinema Club's Undercover Martyn becoming fully realised as a synthesised remix and overall recreation. Thus influencing the band to recreate the name out of a combination of the band members first names and a tribute to one of Walker's and Pearson's favourite video games The legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The band was formed from a selection of students of Truro College who were all studying popular music as a selection of their subjects. From this, the Band dynamic grew outside of the practice sessions and the relationship shared between the members strengthened. Career September 2017 - November 2017 The band formed at the start of the college Autumn term in 2017 with all 5 original members including Accelton. Following Walker's, Hancock's and Accelton's original band, "Misty and the zoots", Majoro, (then unnamed,) was a standard rock and pop band in a vain similar to the band before it but with the absence of the drummer, Louie Mitchell from "Misty and the Zoots" who had disbanded and chose to work on RRP, another project created from students of the same course with a heavy Jazz influence. After a growing disinterest in music and a speculated dislike in the direction of genre the band was going, Accelton shortly after left the band (although not officially until the Spring of 2018) leaving it with four members, Hancock, Nottle, Pearson and Walker. The lack of a drummer disheartened the band as they felt their music had no rhythmic backbone and felt shallow until the band was introduced to the idea of using preprogrammed backing tracks by Robert Carter that would ultimately decide the genre and thematic style the band would go in for the next year. The band also opened their Instagram and Facebook Page during this period After creating various Spotify playlists of the individual member's music interests, Chaka Khan's Ain't Nobody was the first backing track created by Nottle that explored the theme of 80s revival with Walker on vocals, Pearson on Keyboard, Hancock on bass guitar and Nottle on guitar. As well as this, Ain't Nobody was frequently used to open their shows as it was a good crowd pleaser. It was around this time that the band also experimented with original compositions. The original chord progression for Walker's "What are you waiting for" was in place and at various times the band would work with her to write lyrics around it and experiment. As well as this Pearson also brought various song ideas and elements, none of which came into fruition. December 2017 - February 2018 The next song added to the setlist was Two Door Cinema Club's Undercover Martyn with an original backing created by Walker, the original backing of Undercover Martyn was shown to the band shortly before the Half-term break and after feadback from their lecturer Robert Carter they concluded that the idea of using percussion that replicated the sound of real life would create a cheap and tacky feel to the backing tracks and from this, Walker revamped the entire backing, using purposefully sounding electronic drums combined with various synths and build ups to create the band's unique style. It was at this time that Walker, Nottle and Pearson all were tasked with creating 3 original songs for the audition process of their course at Bath Spa University that they would all go on to take the proceeding year. This was a stressful period for all three of the members. Despite this, the band were provided with new material that would be performed at their later shows. After arranging elements such as social media and advertising the Band realised they would need some demo tracks to send out to venues in order to have themselves booked. For this, Noel Prior, another lecturer at the college provided them with the opportunity to professionally record a live performance with the help of his students on a technician course. The three demos of Undercover Martyn, Ain't Nobody and Pumped up kicks (originally by foster the people) were released on the Band's Youtube page. February was also the Band's first official performance taking place in the Tresillian building of the college which was again, organised primarily by their lecturer, Noel Prior. The event was also the first time that Walker's "Sweet" was performed live with some members rumoured to have learned their parts just minutes before the performance began. References Whiskers.Facebook event, facebook event page.